Henrik
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Era una pequeña travesura, solo querían ver a los hombres lobo transformase. Nunca pensaron en esas consecuencias.


**Henrik**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The Originals ni The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen, son de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

**Aviso**: _"Este fic participa en el reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons""_

* * *

La luz de las estrellas iluminaba la noche, casi era luna llena lo que concedía una mayor claridad al joven que se dirigía hacia una de las cabañas de la aldea. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo, con un par de mechones recogidos para evitar que el pelo le cayera sobre la cara y llevaba una camisa blanca, cubierta con un chaleco de cuero, junto con unos pantalones y botas del mismo material. Hubiera tenido un aspecto feroz de no ser por la amplia sonrisa que lucía. La cual se hizo mayor al ver a un chico moreno sentando enfrente de una de las cabañas, era apenas un adolescente. El joven corrió al encuentro del recién llegado.

— ¿Los has visto? — Preguntó emocionado el chico.

— Sí, sé dónde se reunirán. — Respondió el mayor, susurrando. Cogiéndole del hombro lo llevó cerca de un árbol, alejándose de las viviendas. — Mañana veremos cómo se transforman los hombres a lobos. No podemos decírselo a nadie. ¿Estás preparado?

— Sí, por supuesto. No sé enterara nadie, lo prometo Klaus.

El rubio asintió mirando orgulloso a su hermano menor.

— Será nuestro secreto. Debes tener cuidado para que ni padre ni madre se den cuenta de nuestra pequeña travesura. — Dijo cogiéndole de los hombros para mirarlo seriamente.

— Claro que sí. Ya no soy un niño. — Respondió ofendido el menor. Había cumplido los catorce años el mes pasado, ante los ojos de la comunidad ya era un adulto, por mucho que su familia no lo considerara así.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Le tranquilizó el rubio divertido.

— ¡Nik! ¡Henrik! — Ambos se giraron al escuchar a una mujer rubia llamándoles. — Madre os llama, vamos a cenar.

— Ya vamos Bekah, no hace falta que se lo hagas saber a todo el pueblo.

Su hermana no hizo caso de su comentario y los miró inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué hacíais ahí apartados? — Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Sólo hablábamos, cosas de hombres ¿Verdad, Herink? — Explicó Klaus con una casta sonrisa.

— Sí. Pero no te preocupes Bekah, tú seguirás siendo mi hermana favorita. — Dijo el chico, era el mismo reflejo de la inocencia.

— Oh por favor. — Exclamó divertida ella, rodando los ojos. — Vamos, antes de que llegue padre.

Los tres se marcharon en dirección a la cabaña en la que el más joven había estado sentado antes. Antes de entrar por la puerta, el pequeño se giró emocionado observando a la luna.

Solo un día y podría convertirse en uno de los guerreros más valientes, como su padre y sus hermanos.

* * *

— ¿Preparado? — Preguntó Klaus a su hermano

Todos los habitantes de la aldea estaban encerrados en sus casas. Estaba anocheciendo, la luna llena llegaría pronto a su plenitud. Klaus y Henrik se las habían ingeniado para escapar de la mirada suspicaz de Rebekah con la excusa de ir a entrenar con la espada a una de las cabañas que se encontraba cerca y deshabitada. Siempre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, así que nadie sospechaba lo que en realidad estaban planeando hacer. Klaus había organizado todo de tal forma que nadie sospechara lo que iban a hacer en realidad, pues suponía romper una de las normas más importantes que tenían.

— Sí. — Respondió el adolescente con entusiasmo. Sus ojos le miraron determinados y Klaus se sintió satisfecho.

— Perfecto. Esperaremos a que sea un poco antes de medianoche, cuando todos estén dormidos, e iremos al claro. No podremos tardar mucho, porque tenemos que volver antes de que los demás se despierten. Pero nos dará tiempo suficiente para ver la transformación y volver.

Henrik asentía a todo lo que su hermano le decía, impaciente. Es verdad que tenía un poco de miedo, pero era normal. Ir a ver a los monstruos en luna llena era algo que casi nadie había hecho.

Sería el chico más valiente de la aldea, su padre estaría orgulloso de él, al igual que Klaus.

Cuando todos estuvieron acostados, salieron en silencio de la cabaña, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que les delatara en su pequeña aventura.

Se encontraban metidos en la profundidad del bosque cuando oyeron el primer aullido. El más joven se sobresaltó sin hacer ruido, acercándose a su hermano mayor. Klaus lo miró, sonriendo.

— Está bien, tranquilo. Estamos cerca. — Le tranquilizó con sus palabras, hablando en voz baja.

— Vamos.

Klaus miró orgulloso a su hermano antes de emprender de nuevo la marcha.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino. Estaban frente a un claro del bosque por los árboles cortados y arrancados. Se escondieron entre la maleza para quedar ocultos mientras veían a las bestias.

Cuatro hombres se encontraban en el suelo, gritando de dolor mientras sus cuerpos se transmutaba. Los hermanos miraron absortos por el macabro espectáculo que estaban presenciando la transformación de humanos a bestias. Las uñas de los hombres se convirtieron en garras, el pelo se convirtió en pelaje y les cubrió todo el cuerpo. Lo más fascinante fue cuando se produjo la mutación del rostro humano al de lobo. Los dientes se convirtieron en afiladas fauces. Henrik siempre pensó el cambio de los monstruos sería rápido, no que duraría tanto tiempo y causara tanto dolor.

Al cabo de lo que les parecieron horas, se encontraron frente a una manada de cuatro lobos, mucho más grandes que los lobos normales. Uno de ellos aulló mirando a la luna y los otros le imitaron. Se movían olfateando el aire, con el lomo erizado.

Klaus supo que algo iba mal desde el momento el que lobo más grande dejó de aullar. Buscó el hombro de su hermano para indicarle que se tenían que marchar, que no era seguro. Pero cuando lo hizo, el chico reaccionó con un leve respingo. No duró nada, ni siquiera Klaus se hubiera dado cuenta si no estuviera a su lado. Pero eso fue suficiente. Todos los animales se giraron hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban ocultos.

Y fue cuando vieron los ojos de las bestias. Los más aterradores que habían visto en su vida, de un brillante ámbar que resplandecía con un brillo fantasmal por el reflejo de la luna. Habían encontrado una presa.

Los monstruos rugieron, lanzando dentelladas al aire de aviso.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Klaus a su hermano al verse descubiertos. El chico era listo así que reaccionó tan rápido como él. Se levantaron y corrieron por sus vidas de vuelta a la aldea, tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían.

Henrik era un poco más lento que él así que procuró mantenerse a su lado para protegerlo. Cada vez oía a los lobos más cerca, acechándoles en la oscuridad. Si no hubieran estado tan acostumbrados a correr por el bosque no habrían tenido ninguna oportunidad. Esquivaban las ramas y las piedras con facilidad.

Por un momento pensó que lo conseguirían, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como un lobo gris se lanzaba en dirección a su hermano. Klaus con un rápido movimiento empujó a su hermano con una mano, apartándole de la trayectoria, y con la otra sacaba el cuchillo de caza que siempre llevaba al cinto. Cuando sintió que el animal le empujaba al suelo, Klaus clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del lobo, manteniéndose alejado de sus fauces que buscaban desgarrarle. El animal no se esperaba el golpe, y Klaus aprovechó para rodar y quedar encima de él mientras sacaba el cuchillo. El lobo quedo inmóvil, aunque seguía respirando.

No perdió tiempo y se levantó, buscando a su hermano.

— ¡Klaus! ¿Estás bien? — Henrik se levantaba del suelo donde había caído al ser salvado por Klaus.

— Sí. ¡No pares de correr! Falta poco para el amanecer, entonces estaremos a salvo. — Dijo empujándole de nuevo para que marchara hacia la aldea.

Sintió como el resto de la manaba del lobo caído se acercaba a su cuerpo. Los aullidos que escucharon a continuación le helaron la sangre.

No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir. Pero Henrik tenía hacerlo. Todo era culpa suya. Si él no le hubiera llamado cobarde al salir asustado de la casa de Ayana, Henrik no habría insistido en demostrar que no lo era. Maldita la hora en la que le propuso que se lo probara yendo a ver a la transformación de los hombres a lobos en luna llena. Solo era una pequeña travesura. Volverían y Henrik estaría preparado para ser un guerrero. No tendría miedo a nada.

Era su culpa.

Miró cómo corría, echando miradas hacia atrás para comprobar si le seguían los lobos. Y a Klaus, asegurándose de que estuviera a su lado.

— Solo un poco más. — Dijo más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

Estaba a punto de amanecer.

Sus esperanzas parecieron invocar a los lobos. Dos de ellos se encontraban en frente suya. Klaus paró de golpe y cogió a su hermano para ponerlo detrás de él, protegiéndolo.

— ¡Marchaos u os cortaré la garganta como a vuestro amigo! — Amenazó empuñando su cuchillo de nuevo. Estaba enfurecido, sentía una gran cantidad de energía fluyendo en su interior.

Los animales rugieron al lanzarse a por él.

— ¡Henrik, apártate y escóndete!

Su hermano asintió y obedeciéndole se metió dentro de un hueco de un árbol cercano. Eso no sería suficiente a menos que Klaus matara a los animales.

Esquivó a uno de los lobos mientras que al otro le acertó con un tajo en una de las patas. Se desestabilizó y cayó rodando por el suelo hasta darse contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

Solo quedaba uno.

El animal se acercó hacia él, con cautela. Klaus no se movió, preparado para un ataque. El lobo se acercó de nuevo y erizó las patas traseras en una postura de ataque, dispuesto a destrozar a su presa.

Se detuvo cuando un aullido cercano recorrió el bosque. El animal se marchó corriendo sin que Klaus supiera por qué. Siguió inmóvil, atento a los sonidos del bosque.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que escuchó una rama quebrándose. Klaus se giró y atacó a su presa.

Era su hermano. El cuál apartó el brazo del cuchillo dándole un golpe a su antebrazo.

El mayor se quedó paralizado.

— Lo siento, lo siento, Henrik. — Murmuró retrocediendo.

— No pasa nada. Me has salvado, Klaus. — Dijo el adolescente sonriendo. — Vamos, ya estamos al lado.

Klaus asintió mientras emprendían la marcha. Estaban a penas a veinte minutos de la aldea.

Guardó de nuevo su cuchillo en el cinto. Casi había matado a su hermano. Era la peor noche de su vida. Por suerte estaba a punto de acabar.

Un golpe en su espalda le provocó que cayera de boca contra el suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza, aturdido.

— ¡KLAUS!

Levantó a mirada siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Henrik que le llamaba con un grito inhumano.

El lobo más grande que habían visto en el claro estaba sobre él, clavando sus afiladas garras en su pecho.

— ¡HENRIK! — Rugió Klaus.

Klaus se lanzó contra el lobo hundiendo el cuchillo en su lomo. El animal se apartó mientras lanzaba un aullido moribundo. Con una última mirada, el lobo se perdió entre los matorrales. Klaus vio cómo empezaba a menguar de forma. La luna estaba casi oculta.

Iba a ir tras él, matar a ese hombre lobo. Cuando una súplica de su hermano le interrumpió.

— Klaus…

El adulto se dispuso a evaluar las heridas de su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado graves. Las zarpas del lobo le habían atravesado el pecho y le había mordido en el cuello.

— Henrik, lo siento, lo siento. — Suplicó con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

Su hermano intentó hablar pero solo brotó sangre de su boca.

— ¡Aguanta! Te llevaré con madre y ella te curará.

Henrik parpadeó mientras Klaus cogía su cuerpo en sus brazos. Volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero fue incapaz. La sangre le empezaba a surgir también de la nariz.

— Shhh… está bien, no hables. No queda mucho.

Se levantó con el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos y estuvo cerca de caerse. Cuando el animal le abatió, tirándole al suelo, se había hecho daño en un pie. Pero eso no le importó mientras andaba, tenía que llegar a casa.

— Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Su hermano parpadeó, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro.

— Serás el guerrero más valiente, más valiente que el mismísimo Thor.

El pequeño sonrió al escucharle.

Vio las casas de la aldea, por fin había llegado. Fue a decirse a su hermano pero se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos.

— NO. ¡Henrik!

No obtuvo respuesta y caminó lo más rápido que podía.

Entró en la aldea y vio como la gente les miraba, pero no se detuvo. Tenía que llegar a su casa. Cuando la vio a lo lejos, llamó a su madre. Más que un grito era un rugido que le quemó la garganta.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a Rebekah, que se acercó corriendo hacia ellos para ver qué había pasado. Depositó con cuidado a su hermano en el suelo, mientras su madre se acercaba.

Y lloró. Lloró como en su vida volvería a hacerlo.

Por Henrik.

* * *

**NdA**: me he tomado algunas licencias de cómo ocurrió todo. Según la Wikia, uno de los hombres lobo perdió el control y atacó a Henrik. Pues bien, que yo sepa (y no lo he investigado, así que puedo estar equivocada) excepto los hombres lobo de la manada de Hayley actual, ninguno ha sido capaz de controlarse en la transformación. Así que aquí, todos los hombres lobos pierden el control.


End file.
